1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to an area of digital signals processing, in particular, the following disclosure concerns the process of digital compression of multiview video (hereinafter “MVV”), supported by additional data of scene depth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each view or view corresponding to a specific spatial position of the shooting camera represents a video-stream, which is completed by the information relating to a scene depth, corresponding to a specific view. Thus, the information on scene depth is represented in the form of sequence of frames, each of which stores the information on depth in an appropriate moment of time for a specific spatial position. The information on depth in a frame is normally represented similarly to the information of brightness component of pixels, i.e., with usage of gradations of grey color that sets specific accuracy of storage and is designated also by the term “the depth map”.
Generally, at present, for compression of MVV, the hybrid approach is basically applied, which means that a frame belonging to a specified view or depth, in the set moment of time is represented by difference addition (rest) to already encoded frames, with the subsequent application of spatial conversion, stage of quantization, and statistical coding. Thus, at compression, the service information (the field of motion of vectors, rules of block splitting, etc.) is formed, encoded and transferred for the subsequent decoding. In a case when MVV is completed by the information on scene depth, its usage with the procedure of synthesis of views is obviously possible for creation of the additional prediction applied in hybrid processes of coding, for increasing of a degree of compression due to reduction of difference addition.
However, frequently quality of the synthesized frames appears insufficient and usage of special methods of obvious selection of a prediction by creation of lists of reference frames demands coding of the additional data. The specified reasons do not allow for achieving the essential increase of a degree of compression.